A Shinobi Hitman
by Zeppex
Summary: Watch as Naruto becomes a Hitman for the Momochi Mafia. Watch as Naruto gets his first kill as a hitman. Watch as he struggles with fact he has killed people. Watch as Naruto learns of hit he must complete on someone he loves very much what will happen. C


_**A Shinobi Hitman**_

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto.

_Thoughts, Flashbacks_

**Jutsu, Demon Talk**

_**Chapter 1: The Life of a Hitman**_

_"Life was so much simplar back then, I was an innocent little boy with no worries in the world. I sometimes ask myself if I could ever go back to Konoha but I always come to the same conclusion. That conclusion is that for the likes of me Konoha is a hell hole and yet I always yearn to return. But enough of that today is supposed to be a special day for me today I join the family. Today I become a member of the Momochi mafia family, they are the only people to have ever accepted me for who I am. From today forward the story of Uzumaki Naruto will change."_

Naruto stood next to his bed, on the bed was a black suit and an orange tie. Naruto promptly dressed himself and then headed over to his dresser to pick up a pair of black glasses. Naruto was now infront of a mirror and was looking himself over. _"Well I know I'm not much to look at but I must say today I look better then most days. The guys are going to give me so much shit for the suit I chose to wear but this is me so they will have to get used to it."_

Naruto was now walking down the streets of Kirigakure he was making his way to the main house of the Momochi mafia. Unbeknownst to Naruto he was being followed by a young man with very girlish looks. After a few minutes of following the young man finally reached Naruto and tapped him on the back. Naruto quickly turned to see the young man and almost as quickly started to laugh to the point where he was having trouble breathing. The young man who was wearing a black suit like Naruto the only difference was that his tie was pink. He was now quite flustered and slapped Naruto across the shoulder.

"What the hell was that for Haku," screamed Naruto as he continued to walk.

"You were laughing at me and I bet it has to do with my tie."

Naruto turned and looked at Haku and yet again began to laugh. "No Haku I'm not laughing at your tie but your shoes are on the wrong foot. I told you Haku today was not a day to be freaked out."

Haku now had a deep red blush across his face and quickly went to change his shoes. "I'm not freaking out I was just in a hurry I did not want to be late cut be some slack Naruto."

Naruto and Haku were now entering the main house of the Momochi house. When they entered they were both immediately rushed of to different rooms. Naruto looked back at Haku and gave him a thumbs up Haku simplu put his head down. Naruto now found himself in a room with only in a chair in it, Naruto quickly went over to the chair and sat down. After a few minutes of waiting people started to walk into the room. _"Zabuza-sensai and old man Hajima I can believe this really going to happen."_

Hajima walked with a cane in hand, he was the leader of the Momochi mafia. He had grey hair and dark brown eyes he also had a scar going across the left side of his face. Zabuza was the second in command of the Momochi mafia. He had a ruthless streak about him, he in the past had showed Naruto that streak by almost killing Naruto twice.

"Today you become one of use Uzumaki Naruto, from here on out you will be known as Momochi Naruto. Now prepare yourself to revieve our mark, a mark that will bind you to us for eternity." Said Hajima as he reached for a sword that was in burning coals. At the tip of the sword were the symbols "M" and the symbol of Kirigakure. Naruto who by now had removed his shirt positioned himself to recieve the mark of the Momochi mafia. Hajima quickly moved the smoldering sword next to Naruto's left shoulder and with a quick press Naruto had been marked. Naruto winced in pain as he felt the smoldering metal touch his skin. Once Hajima removed the sword from Naruto he walked closer to Naruto and gave Naruto a kiss on the cheeck.

Naruto was now following Hajima and they finally entered a room that had many golden boxes in it. "You know Naruto, Zabuza has told me you are very good with guns. He told that when he seen you practice at the shooting rage you never your targets. I couldn't believe Zabuza so would you be willing to show me how good you really are."

Naruto simply nodded at the older leader and picked up a gun on a table next to him. Naruto walked over to the entrance of the room and aimed the gun at kunai that were hanging at the opposite end. With quick gesture from Hajima Naruto fired the gun hitting every single kunai dead on. Hajima was in awe to say the least, as he walked over to Naruto he picked up a small red box.

"Perfect. It's hard to believe you are only eighteen and that just a few years back you were just an errand boy for us. But times change Naruto and I think for you they will change for the best." Said Hajima as he hand the small red box to Naruto.

"Thank you for giving me this chance to prove myself to the family I will not let you down. Yes I certainly hope they change for the best but I can not really complain at the moment I have a good life."

"So are you not going to tell me whats in the box," asked Hajima as he eyed Naruto.

As Naruto opened the box his eyes widen with complete and utter surprise. "I'm at a loss for words, the beauty of this weapon is unparalled."

"So I take it you like the present I give to one of my sons," said Hajima with a smile.

"Of course." Naruto was now holding a golden gun in his hand. The gold all around expect for two symbols on each side of the grip. The symbols were that of the number nine and they were colored red. Naruto was in awe as he stared at his new weapon and thats when Hajima put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto now that I have seen your skills with a gun let me ask you something. Naruto what would you say to the idea of becoming a hitman for the family. It would be of great help to the family, so what do you say Naruto."

"Of course I'll do it Hajima-sama, I will do anything for the family. You guys have been there for me and now I will be there for you guys."

"You make an old man proud Naruto. Now run along I have to go see about Haku's initiation. Remember come by the house tomorrow we will have your first hit ready for you." Said Hajima as he walked Naruto out the door.

Naruto was now back at his apartment pondering what just had transpired hours earlier. He placed his new weapon on his dresser and stared at it for what seemed to be hours. When he went to sit on his bed and tried to remove his tie he struggled to no end. Taking of his under shirt was almost an eternal war to say Naruto was flustered was a grave understatement. Finally Naruto had managed to remove his attire and was laying on his bed looking up at the ceiling.

_"I can not believe I just agreed to become a hitman for the family. I have fought for them in the past put with my fist and jutsus but never to kill anyone. I told Hajima-sama I would not let the family down, so now I must kill people. So now that I got what I wanted why do I feel so disgusted with myself. I knew from the start it could leave to something like this, for most of the family has killed someone in the past._

_Deep down inside I was told myself if it let to this I would be able to kill someone. I must make sure I can because I'm not about to let a family member die because of me." _Sleep eventually got the best of Naruto and his thoughts eventually succumbed to his slumber.

Days Later A Village In Water Country:

Naruto was standing outside the villages local ramen restaruant and at the sametime he was keeping an eye on a man red hair inside the restaruant. To say Naruto was a bit nervous would be like saying someone wouldn't laugh at the world's funniest joke. Naruto kept moving his tie as if to say his tie was cutting his breathing patterns. After sometime Naruto walked into the restaruant and order some ramen and then sat a few tables across from the red haired man.

"Its taken you long enough Haku, why is it everytime we have to do something you are always late. This is not the time for games, this is the time for us to carry out our mission." Said Naruto as he felt Haku behind him and at that sametime Haku was eyeing the red haired man.

"I know this is not a time for us to be playing Naruto but I had to go to the store and buy me a new pink tie. Do you like it, its really vibrant." Haku was looking at Naruto as if to see if Naruto would look at him but Naruto was doing looking at the floor in shame.

"Sit down Haku and get you something to eat we wont leave here untill he leaves this place. From here on out we will be discrete, the less attention we draw to ourselves the better."

"Naruto we are wearing a pink and orange tie I think we are already getting more attention then most people. Not to mention have you seen my dashing good looks people would normally stare at me." Said Haku as if he was trying to agitate Naruto and by the looks of it was working.

As Naruto and Haku continued to argue they almost missed the red haired man leaving the ramen restaruant. Once Naruto saw the man fully leave the restaruant he and Haku rushed out of the building. Once outside they were having trouble finding the man because the streets were now buzzing with people. Naruto made a quick motion and after that he continued on the ground while Haku jumped onto the roofs.

_"Damn it where the hell did this man go, I can not screw this up." _Naruto continued to run across the street dodging people left and right. He kept going until he reached the plaza at the center of town and thats when he spotted the red haired man. Naruto's adrenaline hit a peak as he saw the man enter the local geisha bar. Naruto reached for his pocket and he fumbled the cell phone he pulled out causing the cell to break as it hit the ground.

"Damn it..."

Luckily for Naruto, Haku was on the roof of a building next to the geisha bar. Haku was almost in a full out laughing session when he saw Naruto fumble his cell phone. Haku jumped down from the building and waved at Naruto and eventually he caught Naruto's attention. Naruto and Haku were now at the entrance to the geisha bar.

"Naruto are you ok, I saw you fumble your cell phone," said a worried Haku.

"Yes I'm ok don't worry about it, lets just do this," said Naruto as he entered the geisha bar.

Naruto walked over to the counter of the geisha bar, while Haku walked over to where a couple of geishas were dancing. Naruto saw that Haku had spotted the man walking with a geisha towards the rooms at the back of the building. Haku followed the man while Naruto walked towards the opposite side from where the man entered with geisha.

Naruto was now passing many rooms where different man of power were with women. Naruto was franticly looking for Haku and red haired but so far he was having no luck at all. Suddenly Naruto heard screaming from a room that was on the opposite side from Naruto. Naruto began to slowly walk towards the screaming while reach to his back grabbing the grip of his gun.

Haku was now staring at the red haired man who was currently engaged in sexual play with geisha who had followed him. Haku had his gun pointed at the red haired man, the gun had a silencer so no one would hear the gun shots. Thats when the man saw Haku standing before him and the only thing the man did was give Haku a faint smile.

Naruto now had reached the room where the creaming waas coming from only to find out it was a man trying to choke a geisha. Naruto sighed and walked over to the man wacked him across the back of the head essentially knocking the man out. The woman just look at Naruto with eyes showing gratitude but Naruto didn't give her enough time to look at him as he quickly ran out of the room. _"Where are the hell are you Haku, this is quickly getting to close for comfort. I already most likely drew to much attention to myself."_

Haku was now completely shocked at the red haired continued his sexual play even though a gun was pointed at him. Haku began to slightly press on the trigger when the man began to laugh almost mocking Haku. Haku was now becoming quite hesitant and also his had shaking somewhat. _"Why Am I so nervous unlike Naruto I have killed before what is going. Naruto you need to hurry up and get here I might need help something doesn't feel right about all of this."_

The man pushed the pushed the geisha of him causing her to see Haku poiting a gun at the man. This caused the woman to scream at the top of her lungs and all this time the man was resting against the wall. The man had now lit up a cigarette and even motion Haku to see if Haku wanted a cigarette.

"So you have been sent to kill me, I can not belive the Momochi family would only send two small unerlings to kill the likes of me. Mori Omihi is name that you will take to the grave young one but for now sit down and let us talk. You are probably asking yourself how does he know I was sent to kill him."

Haku looked at the man with widen eyes and the shaking of his hand continued. "Yes I would like to know how you knew we were sent to kill you. Perhaps before I kill you I will force you to tell me."

"Haha. Don't make me laugh son the likes of you will never kill me. And I will tell you my little secret your little family has been comprimised by me isn't that wonderful." Said Omihi as Haku was now in complete and utter shock. Thats when three man walked into the room and pointed their guns at Haku. Haku immediately pointed his gun at them this was the break Omihi needed. With seconds Omihi has kicked the gun away from Haku leaving Haku at the mercy of three man before him.

Naruto was now just a room away from where Haku and Omihi were located. When he was suddenly startled by single sound of a gun being fired. What made it even worse for Naruto was that the gun shot sound was right next to him. Naruto then heard a painful scream, even though it was scream Naruto recognized the voice._ "Haku."_

Naruto was now on the side of the door he had his gun drawn out and thats when he heard another gun shot go off and yet another painful scream from Haku could be heard. Naruto was now completely nervous and was letting fear get the best of him. _"Stop being scared Naruto you must go and help Haku. Remember this is a bad man you must kill."_

Naruto using all of his might barged into the room firing twice hitting only one of the man who had been attacking Haku. The other two man returned fire but Naruto was able to dodge the bullets by diving backwards to his original location. Naruto was breathing very hard anyone around him could have thought Naruto was dying from lack of oxygen. _"I just killed a man, I just killed a man, I just killed a man."_

One of Haku's attacker shot multiple shots out the towards the wall that protecting Naruto. Everytime Naruto heard the sound of the gun shot he winced in fear, it was made worse when he realised wheren the bullets were hitting. Naruto shakingly made the handseals for a kage bunshin and within seconds there was kage bunshin next to Naruto.

With a quick Naruto motioned for the kage bunshin to enter the room. Naruto followed the kage bunshin but as soon as they entered Naruto dove down and his clone leaped forward. The two attackers fired at the clone leaving themselves open for Naruto's attack. Naruto did not hesitate and was able to deliver a fatal gun shot to each of their heads. Naruto seeing that the attackers were on the ground quickly made two more clones of himself.

"You have done well even though I know right now you are scared beyond believe." Said Omihi as he reached under pillow that next to him. Naruto's clones went over to Haku and lifted him up. Haku was passed out and was bleeding profusely. The clones quickly took Haku out the room leaving Naruto and Omihi staring at each other while the geisha had passed out from fear.

"So do you think you are going to kill me. Your friend thought the exact same thing and look how it turned out for him. How about we do this you turn around and just leave and we pretend this never happened."

"I can not do that I have orders and I will carry them out..."

"Its a shame that you wont just turn around leave but I guess orders are orders. Ok how about this last offer how about you work for me." Said Ohimi with a sadistic smile going across his face.

"No. No. No. Shut up."

"Oh my whats wrong with why are you so mad all of the sudden," said Ohimi as he mocked Naruto. As Naruto's emotions were getting the best of him this gave Omihi the time he needed. By the time Naruto realised what was going he had a gun pointed at him. Naruto and Ohimi were now pointing guns at each other, one steadfast and the other shaking.

"So which one of us will die here today. I'll let you in a little secret it wont be me." Said Ohimi as he slightly pressed down on the trigger of his gun. And thats when three people appeared behind Naruto they were all shinobi who wear the Konoha symbol.

_"Konoha,"_ thought Naruto as a great number of emotions cross his mind.

"Konoha damn you," screamed Ohimi as he fired at Naruto. Naruto dove backwards returning the bullets at Ohimi. All Naruto heard was painful screamed as his head hit the ground. Naruto saw blood on the ground and put his hand near his shoulder.

_"Is that my blood, have I been shot. Am I going to die here. I'm sorry Hajima-sama."_

Well thats it for the first chapter of my newest story. I know my grammer is crappy at times but don't worry I'm talk to a beta who said he would beta my stories so my ext chapters will be alot better. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of the story and will continue to read it in the future. As of right now I'm going to make it a Naru/Saku sotry but It could be changed who knows. If Naruto or Haku seemed abit OC its ok remeber they are in a mafia. Don't worry later on I will explain how Naruto wound up in Kirigakure and how he met up with Haku and the mafia family. Thanks for reading.


End file.
